Morrison Center for Psychic Research
The Morrison Center for Psychic Research, also called the Morrison Research Institute, is a front for an organization run by vampires. They advertise themselves as helping individuals identify and develop their psychic talents, but their purposes are more sinister. The center bears the name of the vampire Morrison, who raised funds for the center in New Orleans and directed members of the Vampire Hunting Society. However, it becomes clear in later books that he is not the mastermind behind the center’s efforts. Dark Magic Morrison infiltrated the Vampire Hunting Society and used the members to further his own goal of destroying the Carpathians. He did not care if human and other vampires were also murdered. Gary Jansen had developed a tranquilizer so that vampires could be captured and studied by the society, but Morrison ordered other scientists to turn it into a lethal poison. Gregori Daratrazanoff destroyed the laboratory/warehouse in New Orleans where scientists tested the poison and tortured suspected vampires. Dark Melody John Wentworth had visited the center. Some of the men who did security at the center stalked and killed John, then tried to acquire Corinne. Dark Destiny A vampire from the center visited MaryAnn Delaney and asked her to call him if a particular psychic woman went to her for help. He gave her a photograph and said the woman had the gift of psychometry. The man explained that the center wanted to help this woman, yet he removed all specifics about himself from MaryAnn’s memory. Dark Hunger Riordan De La Cruz heard a call for help that he thought was sent by a Carpathian, but when he showed up, he realized he had been tricked by a vampire. He had been lured to a secret laboratory in Brazil that was studying exotic animals. He was injected with poison, drained of blood, and locked in a cage. When Juliette Sangria went to the lab to rescue the animals, she discovered and freed her lifemate, Riordan. He told her, “The Morrison research laboratory was a front for a vampire controlling the human society that hunts our people.”''Dark Hunger, page 28 Dark Demon Vikirnoff Von Shrieder finally found the woman that the center had been searching for in ''Dark Destiny. She turned out to be his lifemate, Natalya Shonski. He surmised that the vampire wanted Natalya because her gift of psychometry could help him find and use Xavier’s spell book. Dark Possession A master vampire compelled Luiz Silva and other Jaguar males to search for Solange Sangria and take her to the “Morrison Research Institute,” as it was called in this book. Luiz was told that they wanted to replicate her DNA. Dark Curse The topic of the center came up while the Carpathians were discussing the lack of women to be lifemates to the males of their species. Dayan suggested that they create a database of female psychics who could be converted. Some of the people present agreed with him, but others argued that it was too dangerous: Andre Boroi volunteered to find the database and take it over. Dark Peril Solange had been spying on a laboratory in the South American jungle. She learned that the vampires and the Vampire Hunting Society had allied with the Jaguar males led by Brodrick X to run the facility. Brodrick was using the center’s database to locate Jaguar women, whom he and his men kidnapped, then raped and impregnated or murdered. Enemies were also taken there and tortured. Dominic Dragonseeker infiltrated the lab and compelled a technician to insert into his computer a drive that stored a program developed by Josef. This program downloaded all the information from the database, then sent a virus into the network to delete all the information from their enemies’ servers. Dark Predator Marguarita Fernandez filled out the center’s questionnaire, but she never went in for an interview. Dan ("DS") found out about Marguarita because he was part of the Vampire Hunting Society. Dan told Esteban Eldridge to go to the De La Cruz Peruvian ranch and strike up a friendship with Marguarita. Dan had correctly guessed that at least one De La Cruz brother was likely to show up at the ranch if they heard a psychic female was there. DS wanted to kill the De La Cruz brothers because he thought they were vampires. Dark Crime Sean McGuire, Blaze McGuire, and Emeline Sanchez all went to the center for psychic testing. At first they had fun, but then they began to get bad vibes, so they left. Emeline scored the highest on the psychic tests, which is likely why Vadim Malinov targeted her. Dark Promises Gabrielle Sanders determined that many of the ancient in the Old Guard had lifemates in northern California, so Andre had Josef search the database for psychic women who lived in the area. Dark Carousel Charlotte Vintage and Genevieve Marten had gone to the center together in Paris to do the psychic testing, but they also got bad vibes there. Bruce Van Hues, Daniel Forester, and Vince Tidwell, former members of the Vampire Hunting Society, saw Charlotte and Genevieve leave the center and tailed them, trying to protect them from the society. They followed them all the way to the States and ended up joining Tariq Asenguard’s security force. Ryan Jenkins and Andrew Wilson also did testing at the center. Vadim recruited them to work in his warehouse, and he placed splinters inside them. They didn’t like what Vadim was doing, so they resisted, and they were taken in by Tariq, who removed the splinters. The two men told him that Vadim had recruited at least fifteen psychic men, and two of them were working in his club. Dark Sentinel Representatives from the center went to Lorraine Peters’ college campus to do tests on the students. Lorraine almost participated, but decided against it. When Andor Katona read the memories of Adam and Herman, he learned that Sergey Malinov had found them through the center. He promised them immortality if they would help him get to Lorraine and the ancients. References Category:World of Carpathians